


I'll Always Be Here

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Childbirth, Evil Erwin Smith, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Rape, Sex, Suicide, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), death during child birth, riren - Freeform, unwanted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Levi finds out Eren was treated a way he shouldn't have been treated and Levi does everything he can to make Eren feel loved.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Eren yawned and stretched as he woke up from a goods night sleep, because he was starting his heat soon his boyfriend Levi was coming to stay at his place for the week to you know...help and take care of him. Eren was hoping Levi would propose soon, they've been together for almost 4 years. The best almost four years of Eren's life, the omega has had other relationships before but they never lasted as long as this one. Which Eren was grateful for. He couldn't imagine loving or being loved by anyone else. 

Eren got out of bed and walked to the kitchen in just his underwear starting his morning routine. He turned on the coffee pot so he would have coffee after his shower. Eren made his way to the shower and took off his only piece of clothing. 

When Eren got into the shower he looked up at the shower head and hummed at the feeling of the steamy water covering his skin. He grabbed the soap and put it into his hand then massaged it into his hair and scalp, after Eren cleaned his body he rinsed off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom closet, slipping into clean clothes.

By the time Eren finished dressing his coffee was done and he poured himself a cup in his Hello Kitty mug, taking a sip letting out a big sigh after he swallowed. He took out a pot and a box of instant white rice, then took out two eggs making himself fried eggs to put on top of his white rice. After his breakfast finished cooking he sat on the couch and turned on the TV and started watching Judge Judy. 

Eren tilted his head in confusion when he heard a knock on the door. 'Levi wasn't supposed to be here for another hour.' Eren thought to himself. But either way he got up unlocking the door and called out "It's open!" as he walked into the kitchen to get more rice and coffee. The brunet froze when the door opened and his nose filled with the scent of his ex boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter. Just a word of caution before you proceed. <3

"E-Erwin. You can't be here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Eren tried to say in a brave tone pointing to the door. Erwin chuckled and shut the door locking it. "Erwin! I-I'm serious!" Eren gulped and backed up until his back was pressed against the counter, knocking his coffee and breakfast onto the kitchen floor. "I need you to be quiet for daddy, okay?" Erwin smirked and grabbed the brunets arm, dragging him into the bedroom. "NO! L-LET GO OF ME!" Eren growled trying to get away from the man. "HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're out of luck baby, no one can hear you." Erwin said, frowning playfully. 

Erwin shoved a cloth into Eren's mouth so his noises were muffled and pulled all his clothes off then got a rope from his pocket using it to tie Eren to the headboard. Erwin took his pants and boxers off and took out the cloth, replacing it with his cock. Immediately shoving it down Eren's throat, fucking his face hard. Eren's face was turning red with the lack of oxygen he was getting from having his airway blocked by Erwin's cock. 

Erwin pulled his cock out of Eren's mouth and shoved the cloth back in. He adjusted Eren into the position he wanted and forced his cock into Eren's ass without ant preparation at all, he was holding onto Eren's hips so hard there would no doubt be bruises later. Eren was trying to scream and get away but Erwin was just to strong, Eren was screaming and panting so hard he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The man didn't even notice and kept moving, Erwin thrusted one more time and emptied himself into Eren. 

Erwin pulled out and quickly got dressed and ran out the door not realizing it did latch all the way.

Levi arrived at his lovers house about 15 minuets later and went to knock on the door but once his fist hit it once the door pushed open. "Eren?" Levi said as he walked through the door. He growled when he smelled the scent of another Alpha and sex in his boyfriends apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi walked farther into the house and froze when he saw the coffee and food spilled all across the floor. He didn't know if he should feel jealous or worried. 'This mess could be from rough sex or...no...no-that didn't happen.' Levi said to himself when the thought of an intruder came to his mind. 

Eren woke up and whimpered when he saw the nightmare was real. Eren started crying and tried to pull his hands free from the tight rope, but there was no luck. Eren moved a little and groaned loudly when he felt pain rip through his body. Erwin was very rough, not caring what Eren thought or felt. Levi's head shot up he gulped when he heard some noises coming from Eren's bedroom. Levi was ready to fight whoever else was here.

Levi got to Eren's room and saw Eren blind folded and tied to his bed with a cloth in his mouth crying. Levi quickly ran to Eren and put his hand on the brunets shoulder. Eren jumped and screamed when he felt the touch and yelled trying to pull away from the person he couldn't see. 

Levi quickly took the cloth from Eren's mouth. "I'm sorry! don't hurt me!" Eren immediately sobbed once he was able to speak. "It's okay, my love." Levi said loud enough for Eren to hear him over his sobbing. Levi removed the blind fold and Eren hiccuped whimpering when he saw his partner. "Levi!" Eren cried and tears poured down his face when he saw Levi.

Levi took the rope off of Eren's wrists and got him free. Eren jumped into Levi's arms just balling his eyes out and shaking like there was an earthquake in his body. "It's okay, Eren." Levi said hugging Eren back. "I'm here. No one can hurt you now. You're safe. I'm here." Levi said kissing Eren's cheek. When Eren calmed down he curled up in Levi's lap with his arms around Levi's waist. "Can you tell me what happened?" Levi asked in a very soft and soothing tone. He let out some calming pharamones to relax Eren but the brunet didn't say anything. Not even to shake his head 'no'. 

"Eren, we have to go to the police station to report assult. I know you don't want to talk but this needs to be done." Levi said softly. Eren shook his head 'no', not even considering it. Levi sighed and put Eren under the covers of the bed and curled up with him, Levi frowned and kissed the top of Eren's head when he noticed Eren was softly crying again.

*Three weeks later*

Levi was a little frustrated with Eren. The boy refused to speak or go anywhere. He was always curled up in bed, he wasn't sleeping, he would just stare at nothing. Completely zoned out. Eren had hardly eaten anything at all either. Levi wasn't going to force Eren to talk. What happened wasn't consensual and there was no doubt it scarred Eren. 

A couple days had passed and Levi kind of panicked a little when Eren wasn't in bed when he awoke from his nap. "Eren?" Levi called softly getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom. Levi heard a hum in reply to Levi's calling from the kitchen. Levi quickly went into the kitchen and saw Eren sitting on counter eating a chocolate fudge pop.

"Hi, my love." Levi said and rested his hands on Eren's knees. The brunet gasped and his body jumped at the sensation of being touched. Eren lowered his head and brought his knees to his chest. Levi would be lying if he said that how Eren reacted to his touch didn't break his heart. 'Does he not trust me anymore?' Levi thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought away, 'Eren loves me. He would never feel that way about me...right?' Levi said in his mind. 

Eren went very pale and he dropped what he was eating on the floor and bolted to the bathroom, immediately throwing up. Levi followed after Eren and stood in the doorway, after a few minuets Levi slowly approached his lover and sat on the floor with him. He didn't touch Eren but he made his presence known. 

Eren whimpered and threw up into the toilet again, Eren was blindly looking for Levi's hand and held it tight once he found it. Levi very slowly scooted a little closer to Eren and put his free hand on Eren's thigh making him jump again. Levi was about to remove his hand but Eren put his other hand on Levi's giving a silent message that he wanted his boyfriends touch, which warmed Levi's heart. 

****

Levi had been getting worried because Eren has been throwing up every morning. Levi finally got Eren to agree to seeing a doctor, Eren didn't want to but he did it for Levi. He did it for him. Levi drove Eren to the doctors office and helped him check in before then sat in the waiting room. To Levi's surprise they only waited for about five minuets before they got called back, Levi was holding Eren's hand the whole time.

They got into a room and the nurse checked Eren's vitals and then sat at the computer to ask some questions. 

"I just need to ask you a few questions, okay, Eren?" The nurse said. Eren nodded and logged into the computer. 'Any drug or alcohol use?" She ask which Eren shook his head to say no. They went through all the questions and Eren paused with a certain question she had asked. 

"Have you been sexually active?" The nurse asked. "You need to be honest, Eren, they're here to help you." Levi said with a loving smile. "Y-yes.." Eren said in an almost un-audible tone. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Which was another question Eren didn't want to answer. "I...I don't know." Eren whispered. "We're going to have to do a pregnancy test. I'll give you a cup. Urinate in this cup, it doesn't have to be a lot. As long as it covers the bottom." The nurse said with a smile. "Once you've finished put on the cap tightly and set it in the basket on the table in the bathroom." The nurse said and left the room closing the door behind her.

Eren nodded and got off the table and walked to the bathroom peeing in the cup. A few minuets later Eren came back into the room. "I don't want his baby..." Eren hiccuped and started crying, covering his face with his hands. 

"Eren, look at me, my love." Levi said in a calm tone. Eren looked at Levi and sniffled, waiting for Levi to say what he wanted to say. "Even if you are, I will never stop loving you, okay? I love you with all my heart and nothing can change that. I want you in my life forever. I will never leave." Levi said looking Eren in the eyes. 

Eren could tell Levi was being honest smiled softly, he held his arms out asking for a hug. Levi stood up and hugged Eren tightly. "I love you so much, sweetie. I always will, that's a promise." Levi said softly and looked at Eren, kissing him on the forehead very gently, he smiled softly when Eren didn't jump from the contact. 

"I love you too, Levi. I couldn't get through this without you by my side. If..if I am pregnant, do you want to keep it?" Eren asked quietly. "That is one hundred percent your choice. Okay?" Levi said in a calm tone. "If you decide to keep it, I'll be here to help you take care of him or her with you every step of the way." He added, making Eren's eyes tear up and kissed Levi's lips softly. Levi kissed Eren back and rubbed his back gently. 

The nurse came back in after a few minuets and sat on the stool behind the computer. "So, the test came back positive. You are pregnant. How long has it been since you think the baby was conceived?" The nurse asked. 

Eren hummed, trying to think "Four weeks. I think." Eren looked at Levi to confirm it in which Levi nodded his head in agreement. "Once you reach six weeks I would like you to come back in and we'll do an ultrasound." The nurse smiled. 

"I-um, I'm not sure if I'm keeping it." Eren said quietly. The nurse nodded and looked up from her computer, "And that is okay. Let me know when you've made you decision and we'll figure out where to go from there. Do you know your way out?" She asked the couple and they both nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting to hear from you." The nurse said and left the room. Eren and Levi made their way out of the doctors office and got in the car. Levi put in the key and turned it making the car turn on and rested his hands on the steering wheel and sighed. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eren asked, resting his hand on Levi's thigh. "This is my fault. If I was there. If I came earlier this wouldn't have happened. I-I...I'm so sor-" Levi was cut off when Eren pressed his lips against Levi's. "Don't you say that, Levi. You and I both had no idea this would happen. This is no ones fault but the guy who did it. It's all his fault. So don't you ever, ever, say this was your fault. Okay?" Levi said softly. 

"Okay." Levi nodded and smiled, pecking Eren on the lips. 

Once they arrived at Eren's place Levi made lunch, which was his specialty, spaghetti. After it was all cooked he brought Eren a plate and sat next to him on the couch and they both started eating. "This is really good, thank you, Levi." Eren said softly. "You're welcome, my love." Levi smiled. 

After they ate Eren curled up to Levi and they cuddled for a couple hours. Eren sat up and looked at Levi. He put his hand on Levi's cheek and pulled him into a slow, gentle, and loving kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist hugged him gently. "Levi" Eren said pulling away to get air.

"Yes, my love?" Levi asked quietly, softly holding both of Eren's hands in his. "I want you to make love to me." Eren said said looking Levi in the eyes. "Are, you sure?" Levi asked a little shocked, "Only do this if you feel ready." 

Eren smiled softly, "I'm ready. I trust you." Eren smiled and gently kissed Levi's cheek. "Okay." Levi smiled and stood up, picking up Eren bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi carefully placed Eren on the middle of the bed and sat in between his legs. Levi leaned down to capture Eren's lips in kiss. The kiss wasn't rushed or hurried, it was slow, gentle, and full of love. 

Eren whimpered when he felt Levi grind their clothed erections together. "O-off." Eren said, pulling at Levis shirt which Levi replied by taking his shirt off. Eren moaned when he saw his lovers abs, Eren ran his hand over them and pulled his own shirt off as well. 

The kiss got quicker and more hungry. Their clothes soon thrown all over the floor. The oh so sweet smell of Eren's slick running down his thighs. "I'm going to prepare you, okay?" Levi said softly and circled his finger around Eren's twitching hole making Eren whimper. Levi pushed his finger in and quickly found Eren's prostate. The brunet arched his back and moaned softly. Levi added another finger carefully scissoring Eren open with his middle and pointer finger. "I'm ready, Levi." Eren said panting quietly.

Levi nodded and got on top of Eren, aligning his throbbing erection and carefully pushing in, Eren let out a choked moan at the feeling of Levi stretching his hole wide open. Eren moaned when Levi was fully seated inside him.

"Y-you can m-move." Eren moaned out. Levi nodded and put has arms next to Eren's head and carefully pulled out and slid back in. Eren's slick was making it a lot easier to move. Levi started a good pace, bumping Eren's prostate each time. Eren was moaning and panting like crazy, "Levi! H-harder! Please!" Eren called out. Levi complied and started thrusting harder. "Shit." Levi cursed at the feeling of Eren's tight heat around him. 

Levi could feel his knot forming and thrusted one more time really hard, Eren screamed as he came. Levi thrusted on one more time groaning as he came inside Eren, Levi stayed still as his knot formed locking him and Eren together. He was careful not to move knowing it would cause Eren pain if he did move. 

"I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you." Levi said and paused when he realized what he said. "You-you want to marry me?" Eren said with a wide smile. Levi nodded, "I do, I've wanted to since I met you." Levi confessed. "I want to marry you too." Eren giggled and hugged Levi close. 

After Levi's knot went down he pulled out and laid next to Eren, holding him close. Levi slipped his underwear back on and got his jeans pulling something out of the pocket, not letting Eren see what it is.

"I have something for you." Levi said and got back on the bed. "Oh? And what is this something?" Eren giggled and sat up. "This." Eren's eyes got huge and he smiled so brightly when he saw what Levi was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

"Levi, oh my God!" Eren said covering his mouth with his hand when he saw what Levi was holding. "I hope you like it." Levi smiled open the little box he was holding, revealing a silver engagement ring inside.

"Are you serious?!" Eren said eyes starting to tear up. "I've never been more serious about something in my whole life." Levi walked to Eren's side of the bed and took his lovers left hand in his own hand, engagement box in his other. Levi got on one knee and smiled up at Eren. "Eren, I love you so much, more than I thought I could love anyone. Will you accept this ring and marry me?" Levi asked. Eren frantically nodded, tears running down his cheeks and smiled widely as Levi slipped the silver band on his ring finger. 

Levi stood up and kissed Eren deeply, "I can't wait to spend my forever with you." Levi said with a big smile. Eren pulled Levi into a hug and sighed happily. 

A few days had passed and the couple was eating dinner at the table and Levi cleared his throat. "So, Eren. Um, have you decided what you're going to do about the baby?" Levi asked softly. He knew it was a sensitive topic for Eren but it was something they needed to talk about. 

"I have. I've been meaning to talk to you but I kept forgetting. I want to keep it." Eren said smiling softly. "I couldn't forgive myself if I aborted him or her. Even though I don't like the man who did this, this baby deserves a life. It deserves to be loved. " Eren said with a hand on his flat belly. Levi nodded with a happy smile and kissed Eren's hand. "I'll call in the morning to schedule an ultra sound." Levi said, Eren nodded in agreement. 

The day of the ultra sound arrived and Eren was beyond excited to see his baby for the first time. To hear their heartbeat. "Let's go Levi!" Eren said excitedly and jumped in the car, Levi following quickly behind Eren with a soft chuckle. "I'm coming my love." Levi said and got into the car and headed to the doctors office. 

They checked in and got called back following the nurse to the room they would be in. "The Doctor will be in shortly." The nurse smiled and closed the door behind her after leaving. They waited for what felt like hours when in reality it was only fifteen minuets. "Hello, I'm Tom." The doctor said as he walked in, closing the door behind him and sat on a chair next to the machine he would use to see the baby. "If you could lie down please and pull up your shirt, please." Tom said and turned on the machine. 

Eren laid down on the table and pulled up his shirt to his chest, "This will be cold." The Doctor said before squeezing the gel onto Eren's abdomen. Dr.Tom took the probe and pressed it against Eren's lower belly and moved it around. "That's the baby right there." The Doctor said pointing to pomegranate sized blob in the machine, Eren gasped and grabbed Levi's hand squeezing it tightly. "Levi, look!" Eren said excitedly looking at Levi then the screen. "I see it, my love." Levi smiled and kissed Eren's hand. 

Eren started crying when he heard the baby's heartbeat. "My baby" Eren said softly. "Would you like a copy of the the ultra sound?" Dr.Tom asked. Eren nodded with a smile. "Okay, here are some napkins to clean you belly." The Doctor said and printed out pictures of the ultra sound, he also passed Eren a CD with the whole ultra sound on it. Levi and Eren thanked the Doctor and got back home. 

"Um...Levi?" Eren asked softly with a wishful smile on his face. "You want food?" Levi replied with a smile. Eren nodded quickly and giggled when Eren rolled his eyes playfully. "What do you want?" Levi asked. "KFC and McDonald's." Eren smiled. "Gotcha covered, babe." Levi winked and put one of his hands on Eren's thigh, squeezing it softly. Amusement in his eyes when Eren moaned quietly. Levi could turn on Eren just by touching his thighs or ass and he loved it. "Levi stop." Eren said trying to sound serious even tho there was a huge smile on his face. Levi did it again but slid his hand up more until it was almost near his crotch. Eren whimpered and scrunched up his face trying to look angry. "Levi, I said stop." Eren said trying to hold back laugh. "I didn't do anything!" Levi said with an obvious smirk on his face. 

Eren got an evil look in his eyes and unbuckled "Eren put your seat belt back on. What are you doi-Eren no. You're going to make us crash." Levi said as Eren undid Levi's jeans and pulled out his cock. Levi moaned when Eren started teasingly pumping his cock. "Fuck..." Levi said in a shaky breath when Eren leaned down and deepthroated his entire cock. "E-Eren, Please." Levi didn't know if he said that to keep Eren going or make him stop. Eren kept bobbing his head until Levi was about to cum then squeezed the base of Levi's cock and pulled off. Levi's orgasm didn't come and Eren giggled then put Levi back in his pants.

"Eren are you kidding me??" Levi said clearly frustrated. "What? I didn't do anything." Eren said with a wink and buckled himself in again. Levi got Eren his food and sped home breaking the speed limit. "Put you food in the fridge you're not going to need it right now." Levi said when they got inside and carried Eren to the bedroom. "You've been bad, Eren." Levi said with a smirk, "You know what that means." Levi purred. "Punish me alpha. I've been bad. Punish me with your fat cock. Fuck me 'til I can't walk anymore." Eren pleaded and got on the bed with his ass in the air. 

Levi moaned at Eren's words and pulled Eren's pants and underwear down and slapped his ass until it was red. "Oh fuuuck!" Eren moaned loudly and came from the pleasure of the pain. Levi took his pants and boxers off and got on the bed leaning against the headboard. "Come." Levi commanded with a smirk. Eren crawled over to Levi and let him adjust him into the position he wanted.

Levi had Eren face forward so his back was against Levi's chest. Levi helped Eren lower onto his thick cock, Eren whimpering softly from being stretched open without any prepping. Levi paused for a few minuets before he started thrusting up hard and fast, Eren bouncing down to meet Levi's hard thrusts. Eren was panting and crying out from the pleasure Levi was giving him.

"I'm going to go harder, okay?" Levi said and wrapped his arm across Eren's chest to hold him in place and Levi started thrusting up as hard as possible making Eren scream with how hard Levi was abusing Eren's prostrate. "Levi, Levi, LEVI!! F-FUCK I'M CUMMING!!" Eren screamed. Levi knew the neighbors could hear them, moaning at the thought of it. Levi thrusted on more time before his knot formed and locked them together. 

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Major time skip**

Eren was now nine months pregnant and was ready to give birth any moment now. Levi and Eren were very excited, they found out they're having a boy and they can't wait. They decided to name him Oliver, they both really liked the name and thought it would fit him perfectly. Levi and Eren haven't gotten married yet, they were still engaged. The reason they haven't been wed yet was because they wanted Oliver to be in the wedding. 

Levi rolled over in bed and saw his sleeping lover right next to him. They had bought a house together a couple months ago since they needed a room for Oliver. Levi had his own apartment before this but he never really stayed there since he spent all his time with Eren. Eren was sleeping with his hands on his belly, he always slept like that, Eren said he did that because he felt like he was protecting their baby. 

Levi loved Eren more than anything in the world, he couldn't imagine his life without him. And now that Oliver was on the way he was even more happy. Levi knew that he would never be Oliver's biological father, which pulled his heart strings a little. But he sure as hell would love this baby and give it a good life.

Levi and Eren already discussed having more kids after Oliver. Eren originally only wanted one kid, but he wanted to have a kid with Levi so they'll have another one. They both wanted a girl, and name her Olivia. They thought it would be cute, Oliver and Olivia Ackerman. 

Levi kissed Eren's cheek then rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did what he needed to do and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Eren, and Oliver too of course. Levi loved Oliver so much and he hasn't even met him yet. Levi would sometimes just rest his ear against Eren's belly and pretend to talk to him. Levi convinced Eren that Oliver was jealous of his and Eren's relationship because every time they would kiss or cuddle he would kick and move a lot. 

Levi cooked Eren's favorite breakfast, which was fried eggs on rice with a cup of juice. Eren normally did coffee, but since he became pregnant it would make him run (or waddle) to the bathroom. He put it on a tray and walked to the bedroom and put it on Eren's night stand. "Good morning, my loves." Levi said softly so he wouldn't jump Eren. Ever since they said 'I love you' to each other for the first time Levi would call Eren 'my love' and Eren loved it. What Eren really loved is that Levi would now say 'my loves' when he would wake him up in the morning. It warmed his heart.

Eren woke up and yawned, carefully sitting up. "Good morning." Eren smiled and pecked Levi on the lips. Levi passed Eren his juice and a couple vitamins that the Doctor told Eren to take until the baby was born. "Is he awake yet?" Levi whispered pretending that he would wake up Oliver if he was to loud. Eren rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "Yes he is. He moved when we kissed." Eren giggled and took the vitamins Levi passed to him. 

"You made me breakfast again?" Eren said happily. "No, I made it for Oliver." Levi chuckled and passed the bowl to Eren. Eren pretended to glare at Levi and took the bowl sticking his tongue out. "Do it again and I might bite it." Levi winked and went to the kitchen making himself some toast. Levi was humming a song to himself but dropped what he was doing and bolted into their room when he heard Eren scream and drop his breakfast bowl on the floor. When Levi got to the room Eren was curled up on the floor holding his stomach with a pool of fluid surrounding him. Eren looked up at Levi and let out a shaky breath "Oliver is coming!" Eren said in a frantic voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part contains suicide so proceed with caution.

Levi helped Eren off the floor and and into the car. Levi quickly ran inside and grabbed the bags putting them in the back seat. He jumped into the front seat and drove them to the hospital, "I need to push." Eren cried out and held his stomach with tears running down his face. "Not yet, my love. It's okay, we're almost there." Levi tried to say in a calm tone but in reality he was freaking out inside. 

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" Eren yelled and groaned. They got to the hospital and Levi parked by the front door, he ran inside as fast as possible and a couple nurses ran out helping Eren into a wheelchair while Levi found a parking spot and got the bags. They got into a room and got Eren into a gown then moved him to the bed.

They doctor came in and checked to see how dilated Eren was. "You can push whenever you're ready." The Doctor said. Eren spread his legs and held them to his chest. Eren took a deep breath and pushed as hard as possible. Levi held Eren's hand and rubbed his forehead. "You're doing so well, my love." Levi said trying to encourage Eren. 

After a couple hours of pushing the baby's head finally out and the doctors started talking about the baby being blue and not breathing. "What? What's wrong?! "Is my baby okay??" Eren asked frantically. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck and he's not breathing. You need to keep pushing, we need to get him out now." the Doctor said seriously. 

Levi tried to hide his panic because he didn't want to worry Eren. Eren screamed and cried until Oliver finally came out all the way, the doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord and removed it from his neck. But they couldn't get the baby to breath. "What's going on? Is my baby okay?" Eren cried out. One of the nurses listened for his heartbeat but it wasn't there. "Doctor" one of the nurses said sternly and called the doctor over. One of the nurses yelled when Eren's birth canal stared gushing blood, the Doctor ran over to Eren leaving the lifeless baby with another nurse. 

Levi saw what was happening and started quickly asking questions. "We're going to have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses said escorting Levi out of the room quickly. "NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?? PLEASE!" Levi cried out and punched the door after they closed it, locking him out. Another nurse took Levi to the waiting room telling him to stay there. 

A couple hours later the Doctor came out to Levi and had a frown on his face. "Mr. Ackerman." The Doctor called making Levi look at him. "Yes?" Levi said nervously "Please sit down." Levi's face fell and he did as he was told. The Doctor sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to inform you, but the baby didn't make it, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck for so long his heart sopped and we couldn't get it to start again." Levi let out a shaky breath and looked down. "And Eren?" Levi asked quietly.

"Eren...didn't make it either. He had a major tear in his birth canal and we couldn't stop the bleeding, I'm sorry." The Doctor added. "YOU'RE SORRY???" Levi yelled. "YOU'RE A FUCKING DOCTOR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE PEOPLE NOT LET THEM DIE!!" Levi screamed. He fell to the ground and started sobbing his heart out. 

Levi got asked to leave by security and he quickly left and drove home. The road was blurry from his tears but he didn't care anymore.

Levi got inside and fell to the floor almost hyperventilating he was crying so hard. Levi had no one to call. He had no friends no family. All he had was Eren and Oliver and they were gone...all he had left was gone.

Levi got himself in bed and cried until he fell asleep. He woke up the next day but never left his bed. He stayed there for days. Not eating or drinking anything. He only got up to use the restroom.

It was day three without Eren and Levi was hurting so bad. He lost Eren, his love. He lost his only chance at having a family was gone.

Levi tried to stay positive but everyday he would wake up in an empty bed. He missed hearing Eren's laugh, the pranks he would pull, the music he played to loud that Levi loved even when he said to turn it down.

Levi couldn't handle it anymore and went into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen and went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Levi started crying so hard he couldn't see or breath. 

Levi opened the bottle of pills and took handfuls of it until the bottle was empty and swallowed it all. Levi knew what he had done. He knew he would die, he was hoping he would die. Levi went to the bedroom and got on Eren's side of the bed. He pressed his head into the pillow, crying even harder at the smell of his past lover. 

"l'll be with you soon, my loves." Levi whispered and slowly fell out of consciousnesses and into the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for ending it like this guys.
> 
> If you ever feel suicidal or depressed please please reach out. My DM's are always open on Wattpad if you need to talk.  
> My @ on Wattpad is same as here 00AnimeLove00


End file.
